


Longing to Hold You Again

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, And then enthusiastic consent, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Collars, Dildos, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It’s taken them months to get to this point, months of futile flirting because Steve apparently can’t believe that there’s room in this relationship for him too, that Tony and Bucky would evenwanthim in their relationship. Steve wants them too. Bucky is pretty sure Steve has wanted him since even before the war and to hear Tony talk about it, he thinks that Steve has wanted Tony since the Battle of New York. But Steve has never been the kind of guy to make the first move, too used to rejection as he is, so it’s been up to Bucky and Tony—except that their advances keep flying over Steve’s head, driving them to this point.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772419
Comments: 24
Kudos: 409
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Longing to Hold You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adoctoraday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> It probably says something about our friendship that I think an acceptable gift for you is porn but I refuse to be upset about that.
> 
> Title: Longing to Hold You  
> Collaborator Name: iam93percentstardust  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318036  
> Square Filled: I1 - Steve Rogers  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Established Winteriron, Future Stuckony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Explicit sexual content, voyeurism  
> Summary: It’s taken them months to get to this point, months of futile flirting because Steve apparently can’t believe that there’s room in this relationship for him too, that Tony and Bucky would even _want_ him in their relationship. Steve wants them too. Bucky is pretty sure Steve has wanted him since even before the war and to hear Tony talk about it, he thinks that Steve has wanted Tony since the Battle of New York. But Steve has never been the kind of guy to make the first move, too used to rejection as he is, so it’s been up to Bucky and Tony—except that their advances keep flying over Steve’s head, driving them to this point.  
> Word Count: 2.7k

There’s a gasp.

Soft, quiet, too low for Tony to hear over his own whimpers. But Bucky does. Bucky hears it and half-glances up to see Steve standing in the sliver of space left open by the door, eyes riveted to where Bucky is slowly pushing a glass dildo into Tony’s sloppy ass.

He hides a grin in the curve of Tony’s shoulder before using his grip on Tony’s leash to pull him close enough to take his ear between his teeth. Tony whines, rutting his cock against the soft flannel of Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky stifles a groan at how good it feels. He’s not supposed to be affected by this. He’s supposed to be calm, collected—or at least, he’s supposed to _look_ that way because it drives Tony absolutely insane.

“He’s watching you, baby doll,” Bucky hisses into his ear, low enough that Steve won’t be able to hear. “You gonna be good for him?”

Tony nods frantically. “Wan’ be a good boy,” he slurs.

“Then you gotta stay still for me, baby. Gotta let Stevie watch me wreck your pretty hole.” He punctuates his words with a hard thrust of the dildo, angling it directly into Tony’s prostate. Tony cries out, head jerking back, but his hips don’t move even an inch. Still, Bucky tightens his grip on the leash and yanks Tony’s head back down. “Stay _still_ , baby,” he snarls.

“’m good,” Tony sobs. “I’ll be good.”

He presses a kiss to the underside of Tony’s jaw, soft for what they’re doing, thinks about offering up some reassurance. Tony is always good, even when he’s being bratty, and Bucky knows that sometimes, he needs that praise. But soft, gentle, isn’t right for what they’re doing right now, not when he’s trying to prove to Steve what Tony looks like when he’s being utterly wrecked.

Across the room, Steve groans lowly. Tony whimpers and Bucky just knows that he catches the sound this time. He grins viciously—let Steve make of that what he will—and hooks his chin over Tony’s shoulder to watch his hole spread wide around the dildo.

It’s taken them _months_ to get to this point, months of futile flirting because Steve apparently can’t believe that there’s room in this relationship for him too, that Tony and Bucky would even _want_ him in their relationship. Months of Tony peeking out from under his eyelashes, stealing furtive glances at Steve, until Bucky had pinned him down, snarled, “Say his name,” and refused to let him come until Tony had screamed Steve’s name. Steve wants them too. Bucky is pretty sure Steve has wanted _him_ since even before the war and to hear Tony talk about it, he thinks that Steve has wanted _Tony_ since the Battle of New York. But Steve has never been the kind of guy to make the first move, too used to rejection as he is, so it’s been up to Bucky and Tony—except that their advances keep flying over Steve’s head.

He doesn’t think Steve is that oblivious as to completely miss them so he must be feeling guilty—and isn’t that just like Steve? To have Bucky and Tony, the two hottest Avengers if he did say so himself, hitting on him and he just feels guilty about it? For a while, Bucky had been surprised that Steve hadn’t come to either of them to apologize for being hit on but then he’d realized that Steve hadn’t apologized because he _wasn’t_ guilty because he was being hit on. He felt guilty because he wanted it too.

That realization had changed everything. They’d redoubled their advances, making it painfully obvious that they _both_ want him, but Steve has stayed away—right up until Bucky heard him outside their door last night, listening to them fuck. He doesn’t know how long Steve has been doing that or if last night had been the first time but it had given him the idea for this.

He screws the dildo in and Steve groans and Tony whimpers. “Pretty Tony,” he whispers. “Pretty, sweet boy who lets me put a collar on his neck and cuff his hands, just so I can do whatever I want to him.”

Bucky slides down the bed, clothes rucking against the sheets, until his head is just below Tony’s cock. He purses his lips around the head, slides his lips down, and sucks. Tony wails, hips twitching like he wants to move he doesn’t and he doesn’t come either, knowing better than to come without permission. Bucky pulls off and licks at the pre-come beading at the tip. Above him, Tony is trembling as he tries to keep himself from thrusting into Bucky’s mouth.

“Could share you,” he mutters, just loud enough now for Steve to hear though his gasp is muffled under Tony’s desperate cry. He breathes out slowly, warm air on Tony’s cock, and then pushes back up, pulling Tony back into his lap. There’s a wet spot on his pants from his own cock and Tony’s leaking dick leaves a shining trail on his stomach between the buttons of his shirt, gaping open from his movements.

He wraps Tony’s leash tighter around his hand and pulls him down for a hard kiss, tongue invading his mouth, as his other hand toys with the dildo, pushing it in and out of Tony’s ass. He imagines the sight Steve must be seeing right now and wishes he had a third hand to give his dick some relief. Tony takes a cock so prettily, better than anyone else Bucky’s ever fucked, and he’s aching to get himself off at the sight. _Not yet,_ he reminds himself. _Not yet but soon_.

“Could get the whole team in here,” he continues eventually, fucking him harder. “Let them all see how fucking gorgeous you are, how goddamn needy. Whaddya think, baby doll?” He stills his hand again, traces his thumb around Tony’s swollen, puffy rim, and then slides it in just to hear Steve moan. Tony whimpers, dropping his head against Bucky’s shoulder. He could punish him for that, usually would if this had been any other night, but Steve’s here tonight and Bucky doesn’t want to push him too far. Instead, he pulls his thumb back out and says, “Hmm? Get ‘em all in here, let ‘em see how fucking desperate you get for anything in your hole?”

“No,” Tony gasps and Bucky grins because he knows what’s coming now.

“No?” he queries. “You _don’t_ want them to see your greedy hole?” He punctuates his question with a hard thrust against Tony’s prostate. Tony cries out, sobbing even as he arches back into the dildo.

“Just one,” he whispers.

Bucky’s smirk gets filthy, the look in his eyes dark and heated as he glances back toward the door. He can just barely see Steve through the crack in the door, the darkness of his pupils, the way he’s palming his dick. Oh yeah. Steve wants them. They just need to get him through the door.

“Yeah, I know, baby,” he says, pitching his words loud enough for Steve to hear them. “I know you’ve been screaming his name when I fuck you. He’s watching you right now, doll, can’t hardly take his eyes off you.”

Steve stills, cheeks going bright red with embarrassment and this—this is crucial. Here’s where they’ll either lose him entirely or things will go very, _very_ right.

It’s Tony who makes that choice for them, who thrusts his hips back and moans, “ _Steve_.”

Steve’s eyes snap to Tony, then back up to Bucky, a little worried and Bucky can’t really blame him. He knows he’s possessive—who could blame him when he’s got Tony Stark in his bed—but Steve is his _brother_. He’s got nothing to worry about. Bucky steadily meets his gaze and pulls the dildo out of Tony’s hole, tossing it aside. He lets go of Tony’s leash to palm his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks to show off his gaping hole. The dildo had been _big_ , not as big as Bucky, but not small either.

“Look at him, Stevie,” he commands.

Steve’s breath hitches and he takes half a step into the room, eyes fixed on Tony’s ass. It’s nearly silent in the bedroom, the only sound coming from Tony’s shuddering breaths and the clink of the cuffs around his wrists as he squirms.

Bucky slaps him once, hard, across one cheek, biting back a self-satisfied grin as the skin beneath his hand reddens, leaving a pretty mark across Tony’s ass. “Thought you wanted him to fuck you,” he whispers into Tony’s ear. Steve’s head jerks to face him and Bucky winks. There they go; _now_ Steve’s starting to get it. “He’s not gonna fuck you if you’re not being good.”

Tony lets out a single desperate sob but he’s visibly holding himself still now, waiting for Steve’s decision. Bucky pets his hand over Tony’s side, gentling him, and looks right at Steve as he says, “We’ve been waiting for you. Got a little tired of being subtle.”

“I can see that,” Steve chokes out, a little amused but mostly overwhelmed.

“Whaddya say?”

Steve’s eyes flick to Tony again and he takes another half-step into the room.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” Bucky says fondly. He wraps Tony’s leash around his hand again and pulls him in for a filthy, messy kiss that leaves Tony panting and limp, held up only by his hands fixed to the headboard and Bucky’s grip on his ass.

“Buck—” Steve starts to say.

He glares at him. “ _Isn’t he?_ ” he repeats.

He sees it, the moment Steve surrenders, turning fully to Tony like a flower seeking the sun. “Beautiful,” Steve agrees quietly.

“Got him all ready just for you,” Bucky says. “He wants this and so do I. Come on, Stevie, we’ve been waiting for you.” He’s almost whispering by the end, desperate for Steve to come to them, unsure what he’ll do if Steve doesn’t. He feels like he’s been waiting for this his whole life, since they were boys, since Tony tracked him down to an apartment in Romania, smiled at him, and took him by the hand to lead him to where Steve was waiting for him. He loves Tony to pieces, absolutely adores him, and if Steve turns them down, he thinks he’ll be able to be very happy with just Tony for the rest of their lives but they—they’ve been building to something, haven’t they? Building to this moment, to this decision, and now that they’re here, he can see what’s beyond it and to him, the future looks _incredible_.

“Steve,” he says again, softly. He holds out his hand.

Steve looks at it, at him, over at Tony again. He takes another jerky step and then another and then he’s stripping off his clothes, leaving them scattered behind him. His eyes have gone still darker, his cock harder than diamond, and when he climbs up onto the bed to palm Tony’s ass, it’s with a rough grip.

“This is mine?” he asks gruffly.

“Yours,” Tony mewls, shoving into his hands.

“ _Ours_ ,” Bucky swears.

Steve looks at him and Bucky is nearly bowled over by the _want_ in his expression. “We’re going to talk about this later,” he firmly says and it’s as much a promise as it is a threat—there’s a reason Bucky and Tony went with this way instead of just plainly telling Steve that they wanted him—but he doesn’t get a chance to respond before Steve is lining himself up and snapping his hips forward, burying himself in Tony.

Tony nearly screams, hands scrabbling for purchase on the headboard as he’s jerked forward, only to stop when Bucky tightens his grip on the leash. Steve leans over, pressing a kiss first to the side of Tony’s neck and then to Bucky’s lips. It’s almost chaste, completely at odds with the way his hips are harshly pumping into Tony.

“He’s gorgeous, Buck,” Steve murmurs, “and you’re incredible.”

Bucky will forever deny that he blushes but his cheeks heat anyway and he kisses Steve again, happy with just the thought that he _can_. Tony whines as they break apart and Bucky places a finger under his chin, lifting it so he can kiss him as well. Steve buries his face in Tony’s neck again, licking and sucking and biting and Tony—Tony is gasping into Bucky’s mouth, less a kiss than their mouths smearing together.

“Bucky,” Tony pants. “Bucky, _please_.”

“You’ll have to ask Stevie, baby doll. He’s the one fucking you.”

Steve groans at that, head dropping against the back of Tony’s shoulder. Bucky gives him a wicked grin and reaches for Steve’s hand on Tony’s hips, wrapping the leash around his fingers. He leans back when he’s done, tucking his hands behind his head, lounging as he watches Steve take over. Steve’s a natural at this, knows exactly how tight his grip on the leash needs to be, exactly how Tony likes to be fucked. Bucky could watch them all day and never get enough.

Tony looks at him with big, wet eyes and Bucky doesn’t know whether he’s crying because of how long he’s been teased or because of how hard Steve is fucking him but either way, it’s a fucking gorgeous sight.

“Go on, baby,” he urges. “Ask him.”

Tony strains to throw his head back over Steve’s shoulder and only when he finds that Steve’s grip is too tight, does he drop his head back down and ask, “Please, sir, can I come?”

Steve moans again. Fuck, _Bucky_ moans. Tony has never called _him_ “sir” before; it’s never felt right between the two of them. But with Steve there, it’s just right. It’s exactly right for those two and when Steve snarls, “ _No_ ,” that just makes it even better. Bucky has never been good at denying Tony anything—tying him down, yes; edging him, absolutely; giving him orders, oh fuck yeah, but not outright denying him—and seeing someone who _can_ is just about the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Tony gives him those pleading eyes again, keening as he wordlessly begs for what Steve has denied him. Bucky kisses him quiet, holding him still as Steve chases his pleasure, fucking into Tony again and again and _again_ until he lets out a strangled groan and his hips still. He slips out from underneath him just as Steve is pulling out of Tony’s body, leaving a trail of come dripping out of his gaping hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky groans at the sight, dipping his thumb into Tony’s hole. Tony is warm and dripping as he thumbs him open and he finds that he can’t resist pulling his cock out of his pants and jacking himself off until he’s coming in white stripes across his open hole.

“You can come now,” Steve says as he pushes two fingers in beside Bucky’s thumb, shoving his and Bucky’s come back inside and petting over Tony’s prostate. Tony comes almost immediately, mewling and trembling as he spills over the blankets.

Tony is still shaking when Bucky gets up to find a water bottle and a washcloth and when he comes back, Steve has uncuffed him, removed the collar, and pulled him into his lap, crooning soft words about how beautiful he’d been, how _perfect_. Steve glances up at him when Bucky climbs back onto the bed to start wiping the sweat off Tony’s back, expression a little worried but then Bucky wordlessly hands him the water bottle and Tony asks, “Are you going to stay?” and he relaxes again.

“For as long as you’ll let me,” Steve says quietly, holding the water to Tony’s lips.

Tony takes a few small sips and then tilts his head back so Bucky can see his satisfied smile. “Guess you’re staying forever then.”

Bucky laughs, presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek, and agrees, “Guess he is.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “Guess I am.”


End file.
